Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an information processing system. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to the information processing, system applied to Quick Response code (QR code).
Description of Related Art
These days, a variety of applications using the QR code are widely spread. For example, a retailer or a marketer often prints the QR code on fliers such that consumers can read the QR code by an electronic device to obtain specific information of a publicity activity.
However, in current applications, the retailer the marketer needs to register a QR code on publicity materials for each activity so that the consumers can acquire related information of different activities or different products. Therefore, since the QR codes are different, the marketer needs to print different QR codes on different publicity materials, respectively, and the publicity cost are thus increased. Moreover, a deadline usually presented for activities or selling products, when the deadline is passed, the update of a message page corresponding to the QR codes is stopped or failed with end of the publicity activity, the QR codes usually cannot be reused, and consumers cannot require that the message corresponding to the QR codes is expired, resulting in a low utility of the QR codes.